Long Kiss Goodbye (LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - CM 130 Sub Arc: Ep 1 Ending)
Origin: Naruto Shippuden *Song: Long Kiss Goodbye *Composer: Halcali *Story: LOTM: Sword of Kings **LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc - CM 130 Sub Arc **''Episode: LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 '' Music Video '' '' Lyrics "I wonder when we'll meet up again?" you said, I wonder what made me think, 'You sure can say that well with such a look on your face.' Pretending that nothing is bothering me, I’ll listen ’till morning as you make excuses, Because I want us to be connected. I don't want to see your face again, I think, as I pass the Meguro River No development will come from this, my cell phone dances If it’s goodbye mail, I want to forget about it “Hold me tight” but “I want to disappear away somewhere” Any time you talk too much, and can't read the atmosphere I let you see that “I cry” a little while pretending to be strong How well did those tears work on you? Even though I'm overflowing with 'wanting to be loved' in my own way, you don't appear, I have this nagging feeling that I'll never see you again…. I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words Even though it’s probably okay if I lie, I can’t even say “Don’t leave” The strange voice he has when he sneezes The screwed up face he has when he laughs His habit of rubbing his eyes when he can’t stop sweating No matter how you look at him, his personality is boring Our styles aren’t similar at all He’s uselessly shy, a bit of bad taste The smirk he has when he lies is annoying I figured those out ages ago, it sucks I just didn’t have a boyfriend at that time It was just a relationship for me to kill time with Those are the excuses I told my friends To think that I would pursue him… why would I? He tries to win me over with boring jokes And I’m sick of his nonstop talking I’ve always locked him out, and now I’m knocking Even though I'm overflowing with 'wanting to be loved' in my own way, you don't appear, I have this nagging feeling that I'll never see you again…. I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words Even though it’s probably okay if I lie, I can’t even say “Don’t leave” When our hands come apart, Will you forget someday? About me? Even though I'm overflowing with 'wanting to be loved' in my own way, you don't appear, I have this nagging feeling that I'll never see you again…. I want to tell you that, but I can't find the right words Even though it’s probably okay if I lie, I can’t even say “Don’t leave” Category:Music of the Multi-Universe Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Story Themes Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings AA 2nd Season - CM 130 Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:CIS Productions' Music